Kate Morgan
|education = |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |rank = CIA agent |marital = Widow |spouse = Adam Morgan (husband) |residence = London, England, UK |status = Alive |seasons = 9 |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Yvonne Strahovski Kya Garwood (body double) }} Kate Morgan was a CIA agent based in London, England, and the wife of disgraced CIA officer Adam Morgan, until his apparent suicide. During Live Another Day, she was scheduled to be transferred back to the United States over her husband's traitorous status, but was re-instated after confirming that Jack Bauer was up to something in London. After learning that Jack was trying to thwart the assassination of President James Heller, Kate teamed up with him to stop Margot Al-Harazi from using hijacked drones. Then she discovered that Adam was framed by Steve Navarro for selling secrets to China when Navarro stole the Defense override module and helped Jack try to stop Cheng Zhi from triggering a war between U.S. and China. Then Kate went to save President Heller's daughter Audrey Boudreau from Cheng's men, but failed when Audrey was killed by a second gunman, which led to Kate's resignation from the CIA. Biography Early life and career Kate was the wife of CIA agent Adam Morgan, who was indicted for selling U.S. state secrets to the Chinese, despite protesting his innocence, and was placed in protective custody while awaiting trial. Prosecutors intended to try Morgan for treason, with a maximum sentence of life imprisonment. It's because of this that CIA agent and Kate's colleague Erik Ritter held a strong dislike for her, believing that she was well aware of her husband's alleged treason, despite her pleas of innocence. For two months after Adam was accused of being a traitor, Kate was questioned by the CIA but was eventually cleared of wrong-doing. Despite being cleared, she was scheduled for a transfer back to America on the week of Day 9. Day 9 Pursuing Jack Bauer Shortly after Jack Bauer's apprehension by the CIA a few minutes after 11:00 A.M., Kate was the first of the CIA members to suspect that Jack had ulterior motives by voluntarily allowing himself to be captured. She noticed that he could have easily escaped from the roof yet didn't, and that he wouldn't be that careless after having been off the grid for 4 years. Kate had Jordan Reed investigate the intercept from Prague that led them to Bauer, and discovered that it had actually originated in London. Locking herself up in his holding room shortly before his transfer to Special Activities, she managed to make the calm Jack's pulse jump by asking if he was there for someone. Her actions forced Navarro to have her escorted from CIA headquarters, although she tased her escort and asked Jordan Reed to access the list of prisoners in Special Activities. Noticing Bauer's close friend and accomplice Chloe O'Brian on the list, she ventured to the Special Activities division where she found Jack had broken Chloe out. Kate cornered Jack and forced him to surrender, but he pressed a signal in his hand, alerting his outside accomplice, who blew a hole in the roof with a grenade launcher, helping Chloe and Jack escape. Despite being on leave, Kate pleaded with Navarro to put her back on the case, which he agreed to. After Jack and Chloe's escape, Kate had her local police contact Ken look into Chloe's phone, managing to track her and Jack down to a housing project in West Ealing. Kate and Ritter passed Derrick Yates leaving the building, being chased by Jack. Kate and the CIA apprehended him, and Jack attempted to persuade her to stop Yates leaving before being shot in the arm by Aron Bashir, Yates' drug dealer accomplice. Jack fled downstairs to a parking lot, where he grabbed Kate and informed her that he was trying to protect President James Heller and she was getting in the way of him doing his job. Jack knocked her out with a headbutt and escaped. After Bashir and his men were in custody, Kate questioned them, demanding that they tell her what they knew about the man who just attacked their building. She kneeled down in front of Donny and noticed his rope burn from when Jack hanged him. She offered to get him treated for his subdermal hemorrhaging if he helped her. Donny gave up Derrick Yates' name before Bashir angrily told him to keep quiet. Morgan rounded on him next, while Ritter stepped away to take a phone call. Kate confronted Bashir, asking who Yates was and what Jack wanted with him. Bashir remained uncooperative and told her that he knew she wasn't with the local police and to "piss off." Ritter told her that Navarro wanted them off the premises as soon as possible, so Kate agreed to let the drug dealers go. After Ritter ordered the dealers to be released, she ordered them to leave Bashir behind, then stepped behind him and pistol whipped him. Morgan told Ritter, who was incredulous, that he knows Bauer's purpose in coming there and they need to find out what it is. After convincing Ritter to help her, Kate drove Bashir to the hideout of the Tamil Boys, a gang that she knew Bashir had ripped off previously. As the Tamil Boys noticed Bashir in the car, Kate unlocked the doors and lowered the windows, until finally Bashir gave in and confessed that he was protecting Yates while he worked on some sort of drone interface. He also revealed that Yates also talked about someone named Tanner during that time. Kate told Ritter to drive away before the Tamil Boys reached the car. En route to the embassy, Kate looked over First Lieutenant Chris Tanner's file and learned that he claimed someone took control of his drone and forced it to destroy a friendly vehicle. She guessed there was some connection to Bauer, and Ritter told her he was surprised that given the insight and ability she was demonstrating, she never suspected her husband's treachery. Navarro then called her, angry about her abduction of Bashir, but she placated him by explaining what they had found out. When they reached the embassy, they were just in time to see Jack cause a panic in the crowd by shooting them and forcing his way into the building. She shouted after him as he made his way inside. Inside the embassy, Kate and Erik co-ordinated with Kevin Cordero and explained that Bauer was after Tanner. They arrived at Tanner's room too late - Bauer had already got to him and taken his flight key. They located Bauer in a basement room having taken hostages, and Kate attempted to persuade Cordero to allow the CIA to bring him in. However, he overruled her as Jack had shot some of his men. Kate speculated that Jack was not seeking to harm anyone, given the non-lethal injuries he inflicted on the marines, and so sneaked into his room via a ventilation duct. He shot at her, but after she told him she was on his side, she learned that he was trying to download information from the flight key that could prove the existence of a terrorist threat. As the download was taking too long, Kate took the key herself and as the marines broke into the room she claimed Bauer as her prisoner and led him out of the building. Drone attacks After handing Bauer over to the CIA, Kate contacted Chloe O'Brian for help with the flight key. Chloe used the information to provide evidence that the US drone fleet was vulnerable, moments before Margot Al-Harazi took control of them all. Back at the CIA substation, Jordan Reed tracked al-Harazi's location via a vulnerability in her computer system, but Kate suspected that the terrorist mastermind would not be so careless. She secretly allowed Chloe access to the source of the intel, and at the last moment found out that it was a false lead. She called up Navarro, who was at al-Harazi's supposed location, and warned him that he was walking into a trap. After the ambush of the CIA team, President Heller authorized Jack to go back into the field, and he requested that Kate be assigned to him for the covert operation. Kate met up with Jack, he explained that he could get to al-Harazi through Karl Rask, an arms dealer that Jack had been working for. Jack explained to her that in order for the covert operation to work, he would have to have her unconscious as a prisoner, so there would not be suspicion over his return. Kate agreed to the plan, injecting herself with a chemical to knock her out, after which where Jack placed her in the trunk of his car and drove to Rask's warehouse. However, Rask had a substance that could counteract her knockout chemical, and had his man Radko wake her up and torture her for information. She resisted his interrogation, until an MI5 team attacked the building. She managed to free herself from her bonds, overpower Radko and kill him with a knife. Jack carried her out of the warehouse, after Rask and most of his men were killed. Having gained from Rask's computer the location of a cell phone connected to Margot, Jack and Kate then headed to St. Edward's Hospital and found Simone Al-Harazi, Margot's daughter, in critical condition after being hit by a bus. They met with Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy of the London Metropolitan Police, who told them that Simone had killed Farah Azizan and was chasing Farah's daughter Yasmin when the accident happened. Kate spoke to Yasmin, and learned that Simone was her aunt, having married her uncle Naveed Shabazz. Yasmin said Simone was warning her and her mother to leave London before Farah was killed. Kate passed this onto Jack as she believed Simone could be turned, but after Jack's interrogation and torture she refused to comply. Jack then spotted an unauthorized man on the ward, who fired on them when asked for his identification. Kate and Jack gave chase until he was be killed by two British policeman. Jack discovered from his phone that Margot had launched a drone to take out the hospital and kill Simone. Kate found Yasmin hiding and evacuated her safely before a drone missile hit the hospital. She passed Yasmin onto McCarthy while she and Jack got into their car with Simone. They evaded more missile strikes from the drone, switching vehicles after hitting a traffic jam, before they hid in a tunnel and Jack set up a decoy car to divert the drone's fire. Kate then took Simone to the CIA infirmary, after dropping Jack off at Willoughby House to meet with the President. After Simone was dropped off the CIA infirmary, Kate and Navarro asked the doctor about when they can talk to her. The doctor said they will try to stabilize Simone with a hour or two and any attempt to use adrenaline will kill her. Navarro told Kate to keep him informed with any updates. Then Kate called Jack and told him that Simone is in a coma and any attempt to wake her up will kill her. Jack told him to keep pressuring the doctor to do so since they need to question her and they have no time to wait. Jack told Kate he doesn't what the President wants with him yet and told her to keep pressuring the doctor to wake Simone up. A little later, Jack called her again and told her something that should stay between them—President Heller is willing surrendered to Margot within a hour. Kate was in disbelief, but Jack convinced her that in order to prevent this, they need to wake Simone up to stop Margot. Kate then ordered the doctor to awaken Simone, but the doctor refused. Then Kate holds him at gunpoint and ordered him to give her adrenaline. Simone then awakened and Kate asked if she remembered anything. Simone nodded. Kate asked her where Margot. Simone then reluctantly revealed the address 10 Broadmoor at Hampton, but Margot won't be there now. Kate asked her where her mother is at now, Simone said she doesn't know. She then told Kate that Naveed hid a disk, which contained Margot’s files, under the floorboards in that house. When Simone's heart rate monitor began to accelerate, the doctors moved to save her as Kate called a team to the location Simone gave her. After that was done, she called Jack and told him about a disk that might get access to Margot's system. Jack told her if there is anything digital, send it to Chloe. Kate acknowledged and hung up. After awhile, Kate received a call from the CIA lead agent on the scene of 10 Broadmoor that they found a disk left under the floor. She tells the agent to send it to their CIA office and look around for more evidence. Then she went to analyst Gavin Leonard and asked where Jordan is. Gavin said he left a hour ago, but doesn't know why. He asked Gavin to send the file to Chloe O'Brian, which Gavin reluctantly does so. Kate called Jordan's phone, but no answer. She came over to Navarro and said that they are uploading the disk, but she can't find Jordan. When she asked where Jordan could be, Navarro said he doesn't know and he'll have security find him. Navarro than asked Kate if there’s any chance of finding Margot, but Kate said that she left the address thirty minutes ago and could be anywhere within five hundred square miles anywhere else. The CIA then watched news of a drone attack on Wembley Stadium, and Kate explained to Navarro that Jack had taken Heller there in order to comply with Margot's demands. Reports then came in that the drones were being ditched into the sea by Al-Harazi, and Kate received a call from Jack which she patched through to Willoughby House. Jack explained that Heller was alive and they had fooled Margot; however, one drone remained operational as Margot saw through the ruse. Kate had Gavin help Chloe track the drone's signal and she left with Ritter. Shortly afterwards, Chloe tracked them to Tundel House in Dalston, but as Kate and Ritter arrived there they began taking fire from multiple hostiles. On Jack's instruction, Kate took out an electrical signal box with a grenade allowing Chloe to pinpoint Margot's location in the building. Kate and Ritter then infiltrated via the ground floor, made their way upstairs but were stalled by more of Margot's men. Jack landed on the roof and accessed their room via the window, killing both Ian and Margot while Kate and Ritter took care of the rest of the men. Override loss and recovery As they took control of the override, Kate received a call from Ken, who informed her that Jordan Reed had been found dead in Camden. She made her way there with Ritter, notifying Steve Navarro of the incident. She and Ritter arrived at a motorcycle shop and Ken told them about what had happened, as well as there was no ID on the man who killed Jordan. Kate then used Ritter's cell phone and tried to make an ID on the shooter. Jack called her and Ritter said that the killer's identity was classified, which meant that he was a professional hitman. Jack told Kate to send the killer's fingerprints to him to find the ID on the operative. Kate then watched Jordan's body being taken away. Kate then received a call from Jack, explaining that the man who killed Jordan was sent by Steve Navarro, who had just stolen the override device from the CIA station. She and Ritter made their way back there, whereupon Ritter took command and Kate had Gavin investigate what would have caused Jordan's murder. Gavin discovered that Navarro had planted evidence to frame Kate's husband; after Kate learned this she angrily attempted to get to him. Ritter stopped her and she was sent to her office, where Jack comforted her over Navarro's betrayal and her husband's suicide. Kate then observed as Jack interrogated Navarro, and as he started inflicting injury Kate entered in a fury. Ritter explained to her that their only chance to get Navarro talk was an immunity deal. Kate and Jack then tried a different way - as Navarro was being treated, Kate broke into the medical clinic and threatened to kill him. Jack then entered, acting out a ruse that he was talking her down - Kate then made out she was about to kill Navarro, causing him to reveal he had a tracker on the device. Kate then ended her act and told him she would watch his execution for murder and treason. Jack then comforted Kate again, explaining that she had to forgive herself for her husband's death as he did for Renee Walker. She then accompanied him in pursuit of the device, but on the way a truck crashed into their car and they were ambushed by Russian operatives. After a protracted gunfight with the group of Russians, CIA backup arrived the threat was neutralized. Jack went in pursuit of the device while Kate locked down the area and tried to identify their attackers. She then joined Jack at Open Cell's new hideout, where Jack had found the hacker group all dead including Cross. Kate found a cellphone that had been left recording, and Jack heard Cheng Zhi's voice, the man behind the latest threat. Kate attempted to track Cheng but he escaped surveillance; Jack explained to her that Cheng was using the device to start a war between China and the US for the benefit of Russia. Jack then went to Willoughby House to find out why Mark Boudreau had given their location to the Russians - he was working for the Russian foreign minister Anatol Stolnavich. Kate and Jack then took Boudreau to Stolnavich's residence, where they set up a sting operation to capture the man during a meeting with Boudreau. As the meeting took place, Jack and Kate infiltrated his residence, but during a struggle Stolnavich got a shard of glass lodged in his neck. Kate tried to stop the bleeding but he died without giving up any information. Kate attempted to go through Stolnavich's e-mails, while Jack discovered a hidden phone with details of a ship that was carrying Cheng Zhi out of the country. However at that moment, Boudreau received communication from Cheng - Boudreau's wife Audrey was being held at gunpoint, and Cheng was to be given safe passage or she would be killed. Kate then volunteered to rescue Audrey while Jack went after Cheng's ship. She did not tell the CIA about the situation, but took a small team including Nash to Malden Park. She contacted Audrey discreetly on her cell phone and told her she needed to draw the sniper's fire so she could pinpoint the location. After Audrey complied, Kate identified the window that the sniper was in and prepared her assault. Before she was ready, she got a call from Chloe that she needed to act urgently, so she and the other agents fired on the window, killing the sniper. She informed Jack that Audrey was safe, and began to leave the park. However, a second shooter of Cheng's appeared and shot at them; she returned fire, but Audrey was hit. Kate attempted to save her life, but Audrey died shortly afterwards. Kate then called Jack and explained what had happened; she apologized for failing to save Audrey's life. Kate then returned to CIA and filled out a debrief report. She left it with Erik Ritter shortly before 11am the next morning; he told her that she was not to blame for Audrey's death, but she did not respond. She left her gun and badge on her desk and left the building. Background information and notes * Actress Yvonne Strahovski once commented on the show's change in tone: "Right. Also, in watching the show – I’ve been binge-watching 24, just like I binge-watched Dexter – I saw it was a whole different kettle of fish. The writing's different, the acting's different. So it's my challenge to come up with something different again, to what I've been doing in the past. I think so far I've been lucky enough to play very different, diverse roles, an this is an opportunity for me to do that again." Strahovski also compared the character of Morgan to Jack Bauer on Day 1 due to the character's rookie status. IGN * Morgan's CIA ID number is 27983617. * Kate's kill count was 9. * Kate's sidearm of choice throughout the day was a Glock 17. She briefly used a Steyr S9-A1 after she was tortured by Karl Rask's men. * Kate is one of the seven characters to appear in every episode of their only season. The others are Teri Bauer (Season 1), Chase Edmunds (Season 3), Nadia Yassir (Season 6), Cole Ortiz (Season 8), Arlo Glass (Season 8), and Mark Boudreau (Live Another Day). See also Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Living characters